Pooh's Adventures of Rent
Pooh's Adventures of Rent is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Drew (Pokemon), The Peanuts Gang (Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Rerun, and Franklin), Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucmber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Petunia Rhubard, Madame Blueberry, Archibald Asparagus, The Smurfs, SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, Gary the Snail, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Ren and Stimpy, the Wild Thornberrys, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, The All-Grown Up Gang (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Kimi, Susie, and Spike the Dog), Blue the Puppy, Magenta the Puppy, Periwinkle the Kitten, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinamon, Tickety Tock, Polka Dots, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Roar E. Saurus, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), André Harris, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Dumbo, Timothy the Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Beriloz, Toulouse, Marie, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Bonkers D. Bobcat, The Gummi Bears (Zummi, Grammi, Cubbi, Gruffi, Sunni, Cubbi, and Gusto), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky, Ttark, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Chanticleer, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Prince Eric, Princess Melody, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Terrence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Slinky Dog, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Bullseye, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Princess Merida, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Bean Bunny, Sweetums, Thog, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Fraggles (Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red, and Boober), The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chippettes (Britanny, Jeanette, and Eleanor) The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly), The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Chris Thorndyke, Cosmo the Seedrian, Kirby (Kirby series), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Beavis and Butthead, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Granny, Taz Mania, Foghorn Loghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, The Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Pinky and the Brain, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, DeeDee, Ami and Yumi, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Sarah, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Kevin, Jimmy, Mike, Lu, and Og, The Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Johnny Bravo, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Touche Turtle, Snooper and Blabber, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shag Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Boog, Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Jeff Tracy and his sons (Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John), Brains (Thunderbirds), Lady Penelope, Parker, Grandma Tracy, Tintin, Kyrano, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Gingy, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, Bill and Ben, Mavis, Emily the Emerald Engine, Bertie, Terence, Trevor, Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Ten Cents, Big Mac, OJ, Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules (TUGS), Sunshine, Captain Star, Grampus, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, Foduck, George, Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Scratch, Budgie the Little Helicopter, Pippa, Lionel, Chuck, Dell, Smokey, Don, SuperTed, Spottyman, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Rita, Georgette, Abigail the Woodmouse, Edgar the Mole, Russell the Hedgehog, the BFG, Sophie, Charlie Bucket, Willy Wonka, Grandpa Joe, the Transporters (Charlie, Jennie, Sally, Dan, Nigel, Barney, Oliver (The Transporters)), William, Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Flaps, Zack and Cody, London Tipton, Alex Russo, Max Russo, Justin Russo, Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, The Get-Along Gang (Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Bingo Beaver, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb and Portia Porcupine), Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Lilly Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie, Hamburglar, Sundae, Godzilla, Anguirus, Woody Woodpecker, Little Bear, Emily, Owl, Hen, Duck, Cat, No Feet, Franklin the Turtle, Bear, Beaver, Fox, Rabbit, Snail, Goose, Badger, Skunk, Raccoon, Franklin's Parents, Babar the Elephant, Celeste, Uncle Arthur, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Zephir, Klaus, Dany, the Pound Puppies (Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, Bright Eyes and Whooper), Noddy, Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Mr. Plod, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, the Magic School Bus Gang, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Peanut Otter, Jelly Ootter, Baby Butter Otter, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Flick Duck and Horton the Elephant guest star in this film. *Kanga, Roo, Darby, Buster, Lumpy, Owl, and Gopher will join Pooh and the rest in this film. *Since this is a huge number of guest stars, it is meant to be a Pooh's Advenures reunion. *To make this film safe for children, mature content will be removed. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films